Problem: ${\dfrac{10}{7} \div 4 =} $
Explanation: Draw ${\dfrac{10}{7}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{10}{7}}$ into ${4}$ rows. Each of the ${4}$ rows is $\dfrac{10}{28}$ of a whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{10}{7}} \div {4}$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{{4}} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{10}{7}}$. $\dfrac{1}{4} \text{ of } {\dfrac{10}{7}} = \dfrac{1}{4} \times {\dfrac{10}{7}}$ $\dfrac{1}{4} \times {\dfrac{10}{7}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{10}}{{4}\times7}=\dfrac{10}{28}$ $\dfrac{10}{7} \div 4 = \dfrac{10}{28}$ [Wait, can't this be simplified?]